


Compromise

by ChucklingDevil



Category: Spies in Disguise
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, I Don't Even Know, If triggers apply they will be posted in End Notes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), WINGING IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklingDevil/pseuds/ChucklingDevil
Summary: Three years after the events of SiD, Killian has been locked away in a high security facility to carry out his life sentence. In all that time he hasn't heard a thing about the agents who locked him away. That is, until the day one of his former enemies drops by to get some information.
Relationships: Killian/Walter Beckett, Tristan McFord/Walter Beckett
Comments: 40
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright *cracks knuckles* can’t believe I’m gonna be the first one to post this ship on Ao3, but I had a need

**High Prison Facility  
Bellow the surface of Antarctica**

Three years. It had been three years since Tristan McFord had been put through the system and locked away for life. Legally, of course, the judges wouldn’t acknowledge a self given name such as Killian. The name on his birth certificate would be the one filed into the system. Not that Tristan McFord really cared about the system. Everyone else knew which name to use.  
Currently, Killian was standing in his bathroom. Looking into a mirror and examining the areas where flesh and metal merged. He pressed in in some places. Prodded at others. But overall, he couldn’t see anything of note. The tank top covered most of the damage anyway. The only real difference was the smattering of grey hair that had started at the base of his hairline.

Killian scoffed at his reflection, straining his neck to the side to try and stretch out a kink. It wasn’t really working. He spared a glance at the stern face in the mirror before stepping away. Shrugging the top half of his overalls back on. He’d seen enough of himself for the day. Lucky for him, his clothes zipped up. The buttons were manageable but still annoying.

Still. It could be worse.

He was alive, for one. Killian had stood trial. With zero injuries. And been sent here. It was still rather confusing. Given Sterling’s track record. Not that Sterling had much to do with Killian’s situation, right now. The spy wasn’t to blame. The kid, however, was. It was still somewhat of a mystery to the man, how such a naïve child could’ve pulled off the things he had. His crazy gadgets and optimistic views. Killian did sometimes wonder if the kid had been killed yet. He wouldn’t last very long out in the field. Sterling understood that. Or, he used to, anyway.

Killian sighed, pushing himself down into the bed his cell had. It was a nice bed, all things considered. The walls were thick, and the floors hard. The cold wasn’t something one could really get away from, there was a perpetual chill, even with the technology squirrelled away in this place. Still, there wasn’t much room for complaints. Wasn’t as if anyone would listen. There was even a nice glass wall to provide a view to the rest of the facility. Thick and virtually indestructible. He’d never been incarcerated before, but even an idiot knew that the place he was stuck in was far too good for any standard prison. Special treatment, really. To ensure he would be contained and looked after, all at once. What with the technology that was grafted to his body, the people that sent him here had to make sure he wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Not that Killian really cared. He was more than happy to bide his time.

Looking out, he could see the sleek designs and robust security systems. Nothing but the best for this place. He wasn’t even the most dangerous fellow in here. Sometimes, it really did pay to be the bad guy. There were others out there, sealed away from the rest of the world because of the modifications and sheer violence some of them were capable of. The agency had brought them all in, and this is where they were kept. Mostly cordoned off from one another, for safety reasons, but you were bound to see someone different from time to time.

His claw has been disabled, permanently closed, and rendered virtually useless. It would have been a good bludgeoning tool, but it was kept strapped against his back when outside of his quarters. His eye only had the most basic of functions. All the other fun little knick-knacks had been shut off, too. They were smart enough for that. Again, Killian had to wonder if the kid Sterling had been towing around that day was responsible for that. He’d been the first one to ever hack into his systems, after all.

Shifting, Killian lost himself in thought, letting his gaze linger outside his cell. There had been a fair bit of activity recently. More staff moving back and forth. More routine checks. The inmates were beginning to get restless.

Still, that didn’t mean he would have expected to see the face that passed by his rooms. It was enough of a surprise to jolt him upright.  
Being escorted into the building and along the prison cells, was the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Walter’s age is never really touched on in the movie, the best I can guess, he’s around 19/20 during the film (fourteen years after approx. 5 years old). So I’m going to go with that. Yes, there is an age gap, but it’d be no different with the Lance/Walter ship, so sue me. 
> 
> Also also! I haven’t done any research for the canon, so it’ll be mostly guess work. _Shhhhhhh._


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was giving him strange looks. It wasn’t Walter’s fault that he was jittery. He couldn’t help it! He wasn’t exactly the calmest person as it was. He had a lot of energy. Just because he was a little nervous wasn’t a big deal, or anything. But they were in this _place_. It was huge. And cold. Man, was it cold. Walter couldn’t help but rub at his arms. He was a skinny guy, alright, and there wasn’t the best heating under all this ice. Even with all of their funding.

“Boy, if you don’t stop _moving_ , I’m going to paralyse you and leave you in one of the meeting rooms.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Walter retorted, pointedly rubbing his chilly fingers together. “Come on, you’ve got to be cold too. You aren’t exactly dressed for the occasion.” Which was true. Lance was in one of his fancy suits. Like always. Walter, on the other hand, had geared up. There were thermals under his pants, and long sleeves under his fuzzy jumper. It had the coolest knit on it. Plus, woolly socks. You would think it would help. The attendants showing them through the facility didn’t seem to mind the temperatures, though.

“Besides,” he continued, “It’s not exactly like you would be nervous, either.”

“Ex- _cuse_ me? Nah, uh-uh, you did not just say I was nervous.”

“Well, it’s a perfectly reasonable reaction. I mean, I’m about to go and see the guy who nearly killed us. Several times.”

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “You really are something, kid.” Walter just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a kid, but try telling that to everyone else. Granted, he was wearing a Space Invaders knit sweater, right in the heart of a covert government building that was secretly housed under Antarctica. So, yeah, there was that. Whatever. He’d covered it up with an extra big hoodie. 

They were brought to an elevator, both of them stepping in behind their escort. That’s when Lance sighed, turning to Walter with one of his serious faces. Great.

“Listen, Walter, you know you don’t have to do this. I’m more than happy to go in instead.”

“No, its fine.” He huffed. “Seriously, Lance. Stop worrying. I’m a big boy now. We go on missions all the time. I don’t think being in a room with just one guy is going to freak me out.” He shrugged. "Besides. I don’t exactly think he’d want to talk to you. You know, because the last time he saw you he was all, ‘I’m gonna make you hurt’ and, ‘You took everything from me’.” 

Lance grimaced. Mildly uncomfortable. “That’s gotta be the worst Australian accent I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey-”

“Besides, _I’m_ the one with more experience. It should be me.”

“Lance,” Walter rolled his eyes. “Look. If he doesn’t talk then you get to give it a go, alright? Just, trust me on this, yeah?” The lift doors were opening. “Besides, what’s he gonna do? Quote _Strictly Ballroom_ at me?”

Stepping out, the conversation came to an end. Even if one Lance Sterling was tempted to scold his work partner over pop culture references being used at a time like this. They were coming up to a series of walkways. Bellow them, there was a clear drop. The faint sound of waves crashing against ice. Walter was tempted to give an appreciative whistle. But he didn’t. All along the walls there were doors and cells. Some of them further apart than others. They stopped at the end of a junction. It split off, both directions heading towards heavy duty prison cells. The attendant turned to them, “Alright. We’ve got the subject listed at the end of this grid. Are you sure you don’t want us to move him to a secure room first? It’ll be easy enough to make sure you’d be safe.”

Walter shook his head. “No, I want to try it this way first. See if it helps us.”

Lance sighed. “If you’re sure, kid. I’ll be right here,” he reminded.

“I know. Thanks, Lance.”

Nodding to one another, they parted ways. Lance stayed put, keeping watch from a distance while Walter followed the attendant. The escort service trailing behind them. 

Halfway there, Walter grimaced. “Um, actually, guys? Do you mind, maybe, staying here? I don’t think he’d like the extra company. Thanks.” He looked at the attendant. She conceded, “Forth cell on the left. We’ll be on the sides if you need us.”

“Thanks.”

Taking a breath, he went the rest of the way alone. He was relieved he’d worn his more casual clothes today. The click of his business shoes would have played hell on his nerves right about now.  
Still, he had to come to the end of his journey eventually.

His rubber shoes scuffed at the floor as he stopped. Looking in to what looked almost like a hotel suite. Just, duller. And with more sharp edges. The glass in from of him was almost invisible. The refraction of light helped to discern it, though, so he was grateful for that. 

Inside, Killian sat on his bed. The grey overalls he wore weren’t exactly as stylish as the suits Walter remembered. The robotic eye was blue, though, so that was a good sign. 

“Um, hi!” Walter winced. That had been a little too bright. “I, er, I mean, hello. You probably don’t remember me, and I’m sure you don’t get many visitors in here, but-”

“I know who you are.” Killian’s voice was low. Humourless.

Oh. “...that’s good.”

“I remember you and your insipid little inventions,” he continued. There was a scowl working its way across his face. “I remember _glitter_.”

Walter lit right back up. “Oh, yes, that was definitely me! Kitty Glitter. One of my best. You should see what Puppy Power does-”

“ _I_ don’t care.” Those long legs swung over the edge of the bed. Killian stood up, his metal arm tucked away behind his back. He looked just as imposing as Walter remembered. “Now, what’s a thing like you doing all the way down here, hmm? I was sure you lot would all be done with me. Now that I’ve been locked away. Not exactly like I’m working off my time with good behaviour.”

Walter pursed his lips, his arms swinging by his sides before folding across his chest. “Well, actually, I came here to ask for your help.”

There was a slow blink.

“I’m sorry?” The question came fast, harsh, edging towards angry. “Did you just say that you wanted _my_ help? With what, exactly? You’ve left me down in this place for the last three years, what could you possibly need from me after all this time?”

“Well…”  
“No. Whatever it is, my answer’s no.”

“Oh, come on! You haven’t even heard what I wanted to say.” Walter threw his hands up in faux exasperation. Hiding the shaking of his hands in the motion. He clenched his fists down by his side instead. “Look. This could be something big, ok? Hundreds of lives would be at stake.”

Killian tilted his head, unimpressed. “Do I look like someone who cares? You put me in here, kid, I’m not very well inclined to help you out.”

“I also saved your life.” Walter pointed an accusing finger at the imprisoned man. “You owe me.”

Killian scoffed. His left eye glowing a dim red. “I don’t owe you anything.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly Hell, I was not expecting the reception this got. Thank you to every one who left a comment gave me kudos! It was quite something to wake up to. Just forewarning you, I'm not a very disciplined writer. Updates will be infrequent.

The agent in front of him didn’t quite wilt, but it was a near thing. That soft look in his eyes was a little dimmer, at least.

Casting his eyes aside, Killian looked over the little group that had been left behind. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your friends?” The glow in his eye brightened. “It’d be a shame to leave ‘em alone over there.”

The kid huffed. Honestly, he looked a little ridiculous, with his comfortable layers and fluffy hair. Next to all the harsh lines and uniforms around the place. Killian really couldn’t understand why he was here. “I told you, kid, I’m not helping you. You’re wasting your time. I don’t even want to talk to the professionals.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” There was an annoying little bounce in his body again. “I was kind of hoping we could talk, first, anyway. Get to know each other. Develop a first name basis, kind of thing, ya know?” He grinned. “Besides, I really wanted to ask you, where did you get the name Killian, anyway?”

“I- what?” That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “My name-”

“‘Cause personally, I think it’s pretty neat. A little on the nose, what with the word ‘kill’ and ‘villain’ kind of mixed together, but it’s got this ring to it.”

“That’s not-”

“And, really, you’ve got this amazing tech all attached to you, and I really gotta know if that was all you or if you had help with that. Because, oh man, it’s so cool. Not the part where you had to replace all of your body parts, because ouch, but the scientific advancements of it all! I mean, come on, you gotta admit-”

Killian twitched, interrupting as harshly as he could, “Do you ever stop talking?” 

The agent shrugged. Eyebrows high on his face. The hands had moved into his hoodie pockets now. 

Scowling, Killian stepped forwards, his disabled claw coming around to tap at the glass in front of him. Making a point, maybe, to show off the design. “We aren’t having this conversation. Or any conversations. You can talk all you like, blather on and on about whatever comes into your head, but I’m not interested. Go back to Sterling and tell him to keep a better leash on his little pet projects, ‘kay?”

He watched, intrigued at the acceptance that passed across the agent’s face. It looked like a familiar expression, one that settled there often. He honestly wasn’t surprised. The kid looked like someone used to rejection. Turning away, he shook his head. What the agent had been expecting, he didn’t know, but life wasn’t all kittens and rainbows. It would do the kid some good to be knocked down a peg or two.

“Walter.”

He stopped. “What?” Turned back.

“My name’s Walter. It’s kind of annoying, always being called a kid. That’s all.”

Incredulous, Killian gaped at the agent. As much as he was prone to gaping. “Do you take _anything_ seriously?” 

Walter smirked, his whole body relaxing into something Killian could only describe as smug. “I take everything seriously.” That smirk faded, the soft look coming back into his eyes. “But, really, would it be so bad, helping me to save lives, rather than hurting people?”

“Saving lives doesn’t do me any good.”

“There isn’t any benefit to the opposite, either.” It was pointed out tiredly. An old argument, it seemed. “People are amazing. You should see the things some of them can do. I’m just trying to help them. And it would be a lot easier if _you’d_ help _me_ with that.”

Despite himself, Killian had to frown. The willfully naïve would never learn. “Sorry, kid. That isn’t going to work on me.” He shrugged, unrepentant as he took a step back. “I’m not a helpful guy.” Turning away for the final time, he lounged back on his bed. Crossing one leg over the other, and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter frowned, deflating slightly. He’d kind of hoped that he’d be able to get through to the other man. Turning away, he headed back towards the agents that had lead him and Sterling down. 

Ok, so that could have gone a lot better. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone for the casual approach. Maybe Lance was right. A guy like Killian wouldn’t bend over with nice conversation and a friendly face. The whole reason why he was locked away in here was because of revenge. He’d been resentful enough to target hundreds, aiming to kill them all, because of what had happened to him and his people. Walter had read the file before coming here. To try and understand a little bit more on who he was dealing with. It all made a little more sense, really, why Killian had done the things he’d done. Well, Walter knew why, but he didn’t know _why_. Why the extreme violence. Why the malicious intent. He guessed it had to do with the fact that he’d already been a terrorist beforehand. That’s why Sterling had been in Kyrgyzstan, after all. To stop the people that were going to do horrible things to others. But it all come to a head, really. An eye for an eye makes the world blind, and all that. It really was saddening. Still, Walter had a job to do, and if Killian wouldn’t help them, than it would have to be option number two. So, there was that.

Lance met them at the end of the walkway, waiting by the elevators. “I take it he wasn’t very happy to see you.”

Walter sighed. “You already know the answer to that.”

“Uh-huh. And, if I said, ‘I told you so,’ would you be mad?”

Walter rolled his eyes. “Alright, fine, it’s your way this time. Interrogation isn’t really my strong point anyway. But Killian won’t tell us anything anyway, so I guess we’ll have to go with the other guy.”

Lance chuckled, “The other guy? Walter, the other guy is a whole lot of crazy with a lot of problems.”

“With a whole track record of helping us out when we’ve come to him.”

“When we’ve negotiated with him,” Lance corrected. “He isn’t exactly the nicest guy around, kid. He’ll do everything for a price.”

“And what about Killian?”

Lance pursed his lips. Thoughts flitting behind his eyes. “I don’t know about him. He isn’t exactly reasonable.” Which brought them back to Option B. Again. “Look, Walter. I know that you think people can change, but that isn’t always the case. You saved this dude’s life once. _Once_. That doesn’t mean he’s had a change of heart.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Walter deflated. It sucked, sometimes, when the world could be just as bad as everyone said it was. He nodded to the attendant. “Alright. Alejo Torres. He’s down here too, right?”

She nodded. “We can move him into a meeting room. We’ve had much better luck with him in the past when he wasn’t in his cell.” She shrugged. “He says it’s because everyone gets a seat.”

“The nearest meeting room will do,” Lance agreed. “Next time, we’ll roll out the welcome mat beforehand but for now, let’s just go and see him.”

With everyone in agreement, the group took themselves down the walkway, this time with Lance in tow. Walter made a concerted effort not to stare into Killian’s cell as they passed. Even if the man in question eyed them suspiciously. Mostly, he just glared at Lance, though. Still, it was a little awkward.

They passed several more cells and closed off doors. Coming to a stop at the end of the walkway. 

“Alright,” the attendant glanced down at her electronic pad. “Torres is being transferred now. He’ll be able to meet you in this next room. It’s just the standard interrogation suit. Security cameras, microphones, we’ve got a team that’ll monitor your time. If you need anything, you know the procedures. Just keep us informed, alright?”

“Thank you, Shirley,” Lance relayed. “We’ll be able to take it from here.”

Walter nodded, “We’ll see you after.”

Shirley nodded, showing them in, through to the next hall. As they stepped over the threshold, leaving the holding cells, Walter couldn’t help but glance back towards Killian’s rooms. He had a feeling that Option B really wasn’t the way to go, but it was all they had at this point.

The new hall had several more doors. Each secured room twinned with a monitoring facility. The one they were led to had four agents already stationed. Checking over systems. Shirley left them there, with instructions to be contacted when the meeting was over. 

“Hi, I’m Sean. Lead security stationed at the moment.” He shook both Lance and Walter’s hands. “Torres is coming up now. We were able to get him fairly quick.” Sean shrugged. “The man likes his visitors. We’ll be watching you guys, so just remember to communicate if you need us.”

Walter smiled, feeling a little wary now. “Thanks.”

Alejo Torres was shorter than the average person. He sat, easy-going, in his chair, greeting Walter and Lance with one of those smiles that just came to people. “Kumusta!” His voice was warm, friendly, easily jovial. “It’s always nice to see new faces. Agent Sterling, it’s been too long, but thank you for coming back.”

“Torres. Nice to see you in such a good mood.”

“I’m always happy to see people from the agency. Much better than any other government officials. It’s nice; to know I can still be useful from time to time.”

“Uh-huh.” Lance turned to introduce Walter. “Torres, this is Agent Beckett, he and I have a few questions for you today. If you’re willing to co-operate, of course.”

“Hello, Mr Torres. Mind if we sit?”

“By all means.” Alejo gestured to the two chairs opposite him, across the table. His cuffed wrists displaying the objects with a flourish. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah,I'm making an original character here. Sue me, I needed _someone_ to help move the story along.


End file.
